


Black Box

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Other, mechasexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 7 Hellas battle from Sky Carrier's point of view. Rest in peace, you beautiful bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Box

Sky Carrier almost buckled, her wingtips trembling in the rush of cold wind as her petite frame dipped slightly. She strained to keep steady at the sudden connection, wincing inwardly and immediately worried for them both. It wasn't a graceful docking by any means, rougher and more reckless than she was used to, but there was some.. thrilling in the way the Terran Kataphrakt maneuvered with her. After the initial shock of his connection, she could tell his movements were self-assured and overflowing with focus.

"-We use a different standard!"  
"Don't worry, I'll convert it--"

Their pilots prattled on in that strange, organic static, and she braced for the worst.

The Kataphrakt forced her lower bay steady, stabilized them both briefly, and then the horizon swayed.

“Here it comes, Bat.”  
“Please shut up, Orange!”

They were moving in synch now, and she labored through every second, shaking and swaying as she felt each recoil from his rifle travel through both of them. But she held on, turning or rolling on all axes as she responded perfectly to each of his cues. It was as if they had always been compatible. She was already at her limit, at such intense velocity, but it wasn’t enough They had to somehow outmaneuver the danger that closed in on them both. Her thin neck and fuselage tilted sharply, gasping for altitude.

They dropped. Together. The salty ocean gale swept around them, wrapping them as vertigo took over.

….The rest of her flight was a blur after that- the Kataphrakt docked with her more fully in control, pumping rounds until he was almost dry. The danger passed. She resumed an even course, grateful for the brief respite.

But there was no comfortable silence that usually followed joint connection. Just that organic static again, tense and anxious travelling through their comms. It wasn’t good. None of it was good, and she was suddenly on high alert again, turrets aimed and loaded with solid fear.

They fired.

Steel rounds from the Terran Kataphrakt ripped through the inside of her fragile wing and she shrieked, alarms blaring at her pilot. The sky blurred to meet the ocean at the wrong angle and something burrowed painfully into her undercarriage. It was so quick, the sudden lifted weight, the accelerated vector, the unstoppable plummet into the cold, darkness. It rushed to meet her and she crumpled against it, helpless and alone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke somewhere between the /m/ and /a/ threads, but it should be known I have irrational attachment to aircraft and other support craft in mecha anime  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> and I will never forgive this series if Sky Carriers never make another appearance, Slaine piloting or not.


End file.
